


Memories, And Friends

by flickawhip



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maggie needs love. Louisa gives it.RP Fic.AU.





	Memories, And Friends

Louisa had been unsure how to proceed with Maggie at first, she knew her mother loved the woman and yet it seemed that the policy here was a little more free-range. Maggie had slipped into her bed one night, shivering and sobbing and, from there, she had found herself wanting to comfort the woman. Maggie still remembered next to nothing and relied heavily on the rest of them. Louisa had found Maggie crying in the hallway this time and now she moved to tuck the woman's hair out of her eyes. 

"Mags, everything alright?"

Maggie looked up at her.

"Make Love to me..."

She pleaded. 

"Of course baby girl."

Louisa soothed, moving to stroke tears from Maggie's cheek. Maggie murred. 

"Breathe darling."

Maggie took some deep breaths. 

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good girl."

Louisa murred, kissing her softly. Maggie mewed into the kiss. Louisa smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

"I love you, little one."

Maggie shivered and mewled. 

"Okay sweetie?"

Maggie nodded.

"Yes."

"Come to bed?"

Maggie shook her head.

"No... here on the landing..."

"You sure?"

Maggie nodded.

"Yes...I'm sure."

"Then strip for me baby..."

Maggie stood up and began to strip. Louisa smiled and watched her silently. Maggie was soon naked.

"Lick me."

She purred. Louisa smiled, moving to kneel in front of her, licking her clit softly. Maggie began purring. Louisa pushed into her. Maggie mewed suddenly very close to climax. 

"Come for me sweetness."

Maggie mewled and came apart.


End file.
